The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to an aerodynamic track fairing that includes a localized curvature.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
An aerodynamic fan nacelle at least partially surrounds an aerodynamic core nacelle such that an annular bypass flowpath is defined between the core nacelle and the fan nacelle. The fan bypass airflow provides a majority of propulsion thrust, the remainder provided from combustion gases discharged through the core exhaust nozzle. The aerodynamic fan nacelle may, however, be subject to thrust-penalizing flow components at adjacent interfaces such as the interface between the fan nacelle and an engine pylon.